1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a memory device and more particularly to a method of operating the memory device and a refresh method of the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A volatile memory may lose its stored data when power supply is cut off. Examples of volatile memory include DRAM, SRAM, and so forth.
Various research to decrease a power supply voltage used in the DRAM is in progress so that the power consumption in the DRAM may be decreased.